Moonsetter
by Veintiocho
Summary: No sabias si era la vergüenza por haber tenido que interactuar con alguien tan peculiar (por no decir tonto… no, tonto era el calificativo perfecto), la curiosidad por saber más de él… …o la ansiedad por volver a encontrártelo.


Copyrigth © Andrew Hussie

* * *

▶ MoonSetter ◀

_By: veintiocho_

* * *

Acaricias con cuidado la superficie plástica de tus adoradas gafas, levantando después la vista hacia el molesto astro que baña con sus brillantes rayos tu igualmente dorado cabello.

Amas el color naranja brillante en el cielo, aun cuando el sol reluce con tanta intensidad que te lastima los ojos.

Entonces te colocas tus gafas, como un símbolo de que ibas _enserio_, de que lo que harías era importante.

Aun cuando no lo desearas.

* * *

**uranianUmbra [UU]** empezó a animar a **timaeusTestified [TT]**

UU: bUeno, asi que hoy es el día, cariño ^u^ ¿estas emocionado?

TT: Realmente… no. Sigo sin entender como hablar con un par de mocosos va a ayudarnos.

UU: lamento decirte qUe no es correcto llamarlos mocosos ya que tecnicamente tienen la misma edad que tU y la señorita roxy :u Solo digo!

TT: Has énfasis en el "técnicamente".

TT: Viven cuatro siglos atrás, una época que, estoy seguro, es mucho más "brillante" que toda la mierda por la que Roxy y yo tenemos que pasar en estos momentos.

TT: Vamos, nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de todo, no necesitamos ayuda. Solo dinos que es lo que tenemos que hacer.

UU: no debes cerrarte de esa manera, estoy completamente segUra de que se llevaran de maravilla!

TT: Lo dices porque sabes cómo va acabar todo esto, ¿o no?

UU: pUede ser, pero no significa qUe lo se todo u_u ademas, necesitan ser cUatro para iniciar la sesión y ellos son los Unicos capaces de ayUdarlos

TT: No pueden ser tan especiales.

TT: Como sea, lo haré, pero solo porque dijiste que es la única forma de terminar lo que empezaron nuestros ancestros. Creo que Roxy piensa lo mismo.

UU: por sUpUesto qUe lo hace! de hecho, esta mUy emocionada por conocer otras personas con las cUales compartir intereses!

UU: acaso tU no lo estas? :u

TT: Creo que al estar tanto tiempo solo termine acostumbrándome, así que no estoy tan emocionado como, imagino, lo estará roxy. Supongo que quiere tener amigos "humanos".

TT: Sin ofender. Digo, eres la mejor amiga alienígena que ella podría tener.

TT: Al menos eso dice todo el tiempo.

UU: me siento sUmamente halagada de poder considerarme sU amiga ~3u y entiendo perfectamente la necesidad de interactUar con algUien de la misma especie; no me ofende para nada ^u^

UU: bien ya qUe todo esta preparado no te qUitare mas tiempo. Tan solo instala el servidor y podras comUnicarte con ellos en sU epoca.

UU: besos!

**uranianUmbra [UU]** dejó de animar **timaeusTestified [TT]**

* * *

Instalar el programa no te llevaría mucho tiempo, iniciarlo te llevaría menos. El TROLLIAN es relativamente fácil de utilizar y es muy similar a tu antiguo servidor.

Es ahí cuando lo ves.

"_golgothasTerror_".

¿Tu primera impresión? Era un idiota. Era una mala idea y no iba a funcionar. No solo porque parecía carecer de imaginación sino también por su pésimo gusto en cuanto a colores.

Enserio, ¿_verde_?

Pero aun así lo harías. Lo harías por tu _bro_, por acabar lo que él empezó y por convertirte en alguien tan _cool_ como él lo fue.

Ah, sí, y para salvar a la humanidad.

**timaeusTestified [TT]** empezó a molestar **golgothasTerror [GT]**

* * *

Para cuando subes nuevamente a la azotea, el cielo paso de ser naranja brillante a un agradable purpura. La luna plateada se refleja en tus gafas, las cuales no te molestarte en quitarte aun cuando no necesitas usarlas de noche.

¿Tanto te habías tardado en hablar con él?

Te sientas, con las piernas colgando en lo alto del edificio y la vista aun fija en el cielo.

Alguien empieza a hablarte y solo alcanzas a suspirar antes de contestar.

**uranianUmbra [UU]** empezó a animar a **timaeusTestified [TT]**

UU: hola mr. strider! temo estar interrUmpiendo alguna especie de ritUal hUmano, pero me gUstaria saber como salió todo unu

TT: Creía que ya sabias como acabaría nuestro encuentro. Sonabas muy segura cuando aseguraste que "nos llevaríamos de maravilla".

UU: cierto! pero me gUstaria escUcharlo de Uno de los protagonistas. nUnca tUve la oportunidad de estudiar su primera interaccion directamente ^u^

TT: Pues, creo que todo salió… bien.

UU: es eso cierto? perfecto! sería maravilloso poder escUchar todos los detalles con respecto a aquel anhelado encUentro entre mis héroes favoritos!

UU: claro, si no es molestia -u-

TT: Te informare como va todo, pero no ahora.

UU: oh si, el ritUal, lo siento mUcho! siempre olvido lo importante qUe es para tU especie permanecer en silencio y sUspirando en repetidamente :u es satisfactorio hacerlo? a mi parecer es algo depresivo, pero creo qUe no estoy en posición de jUzgar las costumbres de tU especie.

TT: Eh… sí, como digas.

UU: entonces me comUnicare con Ustedes lUego.

TT: De acuerdo, pero antes… tengo una pregunta.

UU: soy todo oídos! ^u^

TT: …el tal jake y yo… ¿realmente logramos convertirnos en amigos?

UU: hasta donde alcanzo a observar, sí, ambos llegan ser mUy bUenos amigos!

UU: de hecho, los mejores!

TT: Oh, bien.

TT: Es decir, como sea, da igual.

TT: No es que realmente me importe.

UU: bUeno, si eso es todo, hablaremos en otra ocasión ^u^

UU: _ta ta!_

**uranianUmbra [UU]** dejó de animar **timaeusTestified [TT]**

* * *

Te quitas las gafas de un tirón, dejándolas a un lado tan solo un momento.

"…_ambos llegan a ser muy buenos amigos"_

Sientes una quemazón trepando desde la boca del estómago hacia tu pecho, provocando que tu corazón se agite violentamente, dándote la impresión de que saldría disparado como un cohete a la luna.

"…_de hecho, los mejores"_

—Oh, rayos… —Te quejas en voz alta, cubriéndote el rostro con ambas manos y dejándote caer hacia atrás, agradeciendo por primera vez el estar completamente solo y que nadie pudiese verte en aquel vergonzoso estado.

Tomas nuevamente tus gafas y las colocas sobre tu rostro, volviendo la vista hacia la luna plateada que iluminaba en el cielo.

No sabias si era la vergüenza por haber tenido que interactuar con alguien tan peculiar (por no decir tonto… no, tonto era el calificativo perfecto), la curiosidad por saber más de él…

…o la ansiedad por volver a encontrártelo.

"_Hola, ¡soy Jake!"_

Pero todo eso provoca que, al final te quedes dormido, arrullado por el sonido de tu propio corazón agitándose contra tu pecho y la puesta de luna reflejándose en tus gafas oscuras.

* * *

▶ Me preguntaba como es que Dirk decía ser "gay" si tuvo como única compañia a Roxy, una mujer -hasta que conoció a jake-. So, imagino que debió de ser un impacto muy grande conocerlo como para que eso definiera como homosexual :u

Y así nació esta cosa...

******THIS IS STUPID.**

_Fijo hay errores o incoherencias, pero apenas entiendo al cannon give me a break._


End file.
